Shatter
by Even.The.Stars.Refuse.To.Shine
Summary: If there was one time David was afraid of dying, then he cannot remember it. Immortality, it seems, has its own price. The ultimate downfall. Then again, it could have been his own unwarranted arrogance that made things the way they are because really, if he'd been more careful, would all this have happened? What happens to David after his brothers' deaths. One shot.


**Just something I chucked out into Microsoft Word a few minutes ago. I was thinking about how David would feel after his brothers were killed at the fight at the end of the movie, and this kinda happened. I hope you like it, even if it is a bit disorganised. **

* * *

Shatter

If there was one time David was afraid of dying, then he cannot remember it. Immortality, it seems, has its own price. The ultimate downfall. Then again, it could have been his own unwarranted arrogance that made things the way they are. Because really, if he'd been more careful, would things be this way? It doesn't matter though, because even David can't erase the past. As much as he wishes he could.

And his chest, seemingly knitted back together, is still the bloody mess it was when Michael cut it open. He never saw them dead, his brothers, but he smelt the blood and the death and he felt the loss as surely as if his leg had been amputated.

The Lost Boys. Ironic, really, since now they really are lost. Somewhere David can't find them. He has never considered suicide before, since the prospect of unending loneliness has never occurred to him. Now it's the only thing on his mind. He gave up everything for immortality – all he had, which, if he was to be honest, wasn't a whole lot to start with – and now it is being thrown back in his face.

David watches the lightening sky with an idle fascination. He's felt the burn of the sun before, once or twice, and those experiences are the most physically painful of his life. Broken bones, sliced skin, pierced bodies . . . that much he can deal with. But the light never has held much favour for him. He's better suited to a life in the shadows, he knows. But for a reason that eludes him, the sun's burning rays draw him in. Entice him. Perhaps it is the memory that occupies the far reaches of his mind; the lingering touch of sunlight on his skin, the warmth, the feeling of freedom. It's one of those rare human memories that will stay with him forever.

However long forever lasts, that is. Somehow David knows his life on this earth is coming to an end. He waits for terror to settle over him, some sort of fear that his time here is over, that the immortality he once worshipped will soon perish. But it doesn't come. Instead, he finds peace. It's the sort of calm one might experience when they've accepted the inevitable and wait for it with quiet expectancy. He doesn't run. Doesn't fear what he knows must happen, soon, now, _here._

As the tiniest hint of sunlight appears over the ocean, some millions of billions of miles away, David reflects on his life so far. The first to make their way to the forefront of his mind are those he has killed. Their faces are what he remembers most about them; he hasn't forgotten any of the lives he has taken. This is a burden he learned to bear from an early age. And then come his lovers, few of which he really did love. He never turned them out of fear that they might hate him for what he would have condemned them to. A life of blood and death. And finally, just as a dazzling ray of light strikes David's skin, he remembers his brothers. Paul. Marko. Dwayne. Their laughter echoes in his mind and their voices, so much softer and unburdened in death, seem to call to him, reaching out to take him and pull him into a world so much bigger and brighter than he has ever known.

He is engulfed in flames. They lick up his skin, burning him, so that he is nothing more than a blazing pyre standing beside the water. The pain is intense. But the laughter drags him upwards and just before he loses consciousness, he sees them. And they're glowing. Not like he is, consumed by flames, but radiant, shining, brilliant. And still they call to him. His brothers lift him higher and higher until he swears they're flying beyond the clouds, into sunlight that is so intense and warm and peaceful that he can't help but laugh too. This can't be Hell. Maybe God decided to forgive him after all.

Just as the last of the pain recedes, he feels the shackles tying him to his physical body break and shatter. He knows he is free now.

David glances downwards, and he sees his entire world spread out beneath him. He feels no desire to go back; just bittersweet remembrance of a past life. He allows himself one last look. And then he turns around, into the welcoming arms of his brothers, and any longing inside him vanishes.

He is finally free.

**Review? :)**


End file.
